Side Effects
by quiinfreya
Summary: Who would have thought that Caroline Martin, the younger sister of the beautiful and popular Lydia Martin, would one day be known as the crazy girl who got sent to Eichen House by her mother? Caroline certainly didn't. She also didn't expect a certain trickster spirit to target her, make her slowly lose her mind and make people think she was insane.
1. EXTENDED SUMMARY

**EXTENDED SUMMARY**

* * *

 **AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATOR OF THE SHOW.**

* * *

Caroline is Lydia Martin's younger sister.

Every thing was perfect. Caroline's life was perfect. Until prom night, when Lydia got bit by Peter, so did Caroline. Lydia, she survived the bite and became a banshee. Caroline also survived the bite, and became a banshee.

But, with slight side effects.

A few weeks after the incident, Caroline started acting... different.

Not talking for weeks. Nobody knew really knew why. Lydia has tried talking to her, trying to help her, but to no avail.

She was quiet. Silent. No words escaped her mouth. Some people even thought she was a mute.

Until one day, she broke down. She was screaming, crying for _hours._ Every day _._ Her mother even tried sending her to a therapist, which _definitely_ , did not help her.

The whole town knew about Caroline's.. condition, you could call it. Some made fun of her. Others pitied her. Lydia has tried asking Scott and Stiles to help her, she thought it could have been something supernatural. That maybe Scott could sniff it out.

She knew it was highly unlikely, but the wanted to _try_ , she had hope.

None of it worked. Caroline only kept on muttering the same words, over and over again. She wouldn't sleep at night ether, only quietly sitting in her bed, muttering those same exact words. Nobody knew what they meant.

She was crazy. Everyone knew it, but no one wanted to admit it. Especially Lydia.

Their mother, Natalie, however, had enough. And she decided to do the one thing she hoped she would never have to do. She sent the girl to Eichen House. The place for the crazy, mentally unstable, the place for the ones without hope. Lydia of course protested, trying to convince her mother otherwise. None of it helped.

And so, Caroline was off to Eichen House.


	2. EICHEN HOUSE

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF THE SHOW.**

* * *

 _"What_ _the fuck_ _?" Caroline asked her mother, who was sitting on the couch in front of her._

 _"Look, I'm sorry, but you need to see a therapist Caroline." Natalie tried convince her daughte_ _r._

 _Caroline shook her head, not believing that her own mother would send her to a therapist_ _like that._

 _"Look, I don't need a therapist! I'm not crazy. I'm not unstable._ _I'm fine! I'm completely, fine._ _I'm not- I-" her breaths were starting to get heavy and Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mother rushed towards her, putting her hands on her shoulders and looking at her in concern._

 _"Are you okay, Caroline? Is this- Is this a panic attack?" Her mother asked her, her voice no longer calm but slightly shaky_ _._

 _"I don't- I don't know," Caroline managed to wheeze out. She was clutching her neck desperatly trying to get some air into her lungs. It felt like she was being choked. Underwater._

 _"Caroline. You need to calm down!" Natalie said to her daughter, raising her voice slightly. "Caroline!" She yelled louder and this time, Caroline looked towards her. She was still struggling to breathe._

 _"I need you to calm down! Okay? Repeat after me," She commanded. Caroline nodded, or at least tried to in her state._

 _"One," She said, nodding slightly, trying to get her daughter to repeat after her._

 _"One." It took Caroline a few seconds to repeat the word._

 _"Two," Natalie said, now showing the slightest hint of a smile._

 _"Two." The young girl repeated, now calming down ever so slightly._

 _"Okay- okay good. Now, three." The older woman said, nodding_ _a little_ _again._

 _This time it took Caroline more than a few seconds, but her breaths weren't as ragged anymore._

 _"Three."_

 _"Four,"_ _Her_ _mother was_ _now_ _showing a reassuring smile._

 _"Four."_

 _"And five."_

 _Caroline was now calming down and could muster out a "five". She was still breathing heavily, her hands on her knees as she looked up at her mother._

 _"Are you okay?" Natalie asked, worry was evident in her voice._

 _"Yeah- I'm fine."_

 _"Listen, I know you think you're fine, and you don't want to go to a therapist, but-" Natalie started, trying to convince her daughter._

 _"Mom! It was just a panic attack! Why do I have to go to a therapist because of that?" She asked, her voice raised slightly._

 _"You don't understand. That's not the only reason you need to see one, okay? I'm just worried about you!"_

 _It took a minute or two but Caroline finally agreed._

 _"Alright."_

* * *

 _"Caroline, tell me, how are you feeling right now?"_

 _"Well, I'm hungry, I'm tired and I am super annoyed that I have to talk to you." Caroline sassed the woman dressed in fancy clothing sitting in front her._

 _The woman- Miss. Hastings however did not seem at all affected by the girl's sass and only kept on studying Caroline quietly._

 _There was an awkward silence for a while until Caroline decided to speak._

 _"So are you just gonna stare at me?" The strawberry blonde finally snapped, crossing her arms._

 _"Right. Caroline, please tell me when did the nightmares start?" Miss. Hastings asked carefully, as if afraid if she said the wrong thing Caroline would snap and freak out once again._

 _Mom must have told her about the nightmares, Caroline thought._

 _"Three or four weeks- almost a month after the- the incident." Caroline gulped, not meeting the woman's eyes._

 _"After the incident involving you and your sister?" The woman asked slowly._

 _Caroline nodded, taking a deep breath, "It was just nightmares at first, then when school started and- and the random killings started happening in town, it started getting worse."_

 _Caroline took another breath._

 _"I started- I started seeing things." She slowly admitted, finally looking up at the woman watching her curiously._

 _"Seeing things like what?" Miss. Hastings asked the young girl, tilting her head a little bit._

 _Caroline opened her mouth to answer but no words would escape her mouth. She was staring down at Miss. Hastings's hand, that was on the table, holding a pen._

 _To Caroline, however, it seemed as though the hand was bigger and wrapped up in hundreds of dirty and old bandages, there was blood around it as well. Overall it looked disgusting._

 _The girl's eyes widened almost comically and she sat up straight in her seat, her eyes not leaving the hand._

 _"Caroline?" Miss. Hastings asked in worry. Though to Caroline the voice that said her name sounded different than a young woman's voice. It was deeper, creepier._

 _She was terrified of the voice, so Caroline screamed as loud as she could and grabbed a random pen on the table, stabbing it into Miss. Hastings hand. The woman screamed in pain and gripped her own hand that has been stabbed, holding her other hand over it, trying to stop the blood that was slowly dripping._

 _Caroline stared with wide eyes as the woman in front of her cried in pain, blood already dripping from the wound she inflicted. The young girl didn't even flinch at the screams. Caroline didn't even look away from the view in front of her when two guards opened the door and ran towards her._

 _Caroline only let out another loud scream when the guards gripped her arms scaring her and not letting her move._

 _"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to get out of the guard's grip. No success._

 _"I'll get her mother." Miss. Hastings said, her voice shaky and she was holding onto her hand, which still had a pen stabbed in it._

 _She rushed out the door, and went to search for the insane girl's mother._

 _"Let me go you bastards!" Caroline yelled at the guards, they were still holding onto her and not letting go. Her arms were already starting to hurt._

 _"We're not gonna hurt you. Just calm down!" One of them yelled. This time Caroline calmed down and stopped moving. She was out of breath and was looking down at the floor, knowing that if she looked at someone they would only stare at her with judgy looks._

 _The guards have let go of Caroline and told her to sit in the chair she was sitting on previously. Caroline was too tired to argue._

 _"Care-bear?" Caroline looked up at her mother, seeing her standing at the door with her arms crossed. She looked angry._

 _"Hi, mom." Caroline almost whispered, looking down again, not wanting to see her mother's judgmental glare._

 _"I'll deal with her." Natalie nodded at the guards, allowing them to leave. And so they left closing the door behind then and leaving Natalie and her daughter alone. The older woman started walking towards her daughter and crouched down in front of her so she would match her level and look her in the eyes._

 _"Caroline, what happened in there?" She asked._

 _Caroline was silent, afraid, her mother would call her crazy._

 _"Caroline answer me." Her mother was loosing patience quickly and was now almost glaring at her daughter, demanding for an answer._

 _"I- I saw something- I think I saw something. I- I mean her hand, Miss. Hastings hand was all weird and- and I heard someone whisper my name- It was terrifying. It was like- a demon or something I don't know! I didn't know what to do!"_

 _"So you decided to stab her hand?!" Natalie exclaimed, standing up and looking at her daughter in shock and disappointment._

 _"I'm sorry okay!" Caroline snapped, looking up at her mother._

 _Natalie sighed and walked out the room, only pausing at the doorway to tell her daughter to 'wait here'._

* * *

 _After sitting in silence for 20 minutes Caroline heard someone approaching, and she looked up, expecting to see her mother. Instead she saw three men, they seemed to be in their thirties and were wearing these white suits._

 _Caroline stood up from the chair. "Who the hell are you?" She asked._

 _"Your mother called us, don't worry." One of the men replied. He had that murderer look in his eyes, that's what it seemed like to Caroline anyway._

 _"What? Where is she then?"_

 _"I'm right here." Her mother answered walking in to the room. "Don't worry Caroline. They're taking you to a safe place." Her mother said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, as two of the men came up to her and started leading her put the room._

 _"What the hell is going on?!" Caroline exclaimed, her patience running thin as she looked at her mother who was following behind her with the other man._

 _"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be okay!" Was her mother's only reply._

 _Caroline didn't reply this time and looked at the guard on the left side of her, a small badge catching her eye. She stared at the little badge that had 'Eichen House' and something else written on there that she couldn't read._

 _The girl's eyed widened as she realized what was happening."Eichen House? You're taking me to Eichen House?" She yelled out to her mother, her voice was loud and it was clear she was furious._

 _"It's for your own good Caroline!" Her mother replied, following closely behind._

 _"My own good?" Caroline let out a humorless laugh, "You're sending me to Eichen House! You think I'm crazy! That's where the crazy ones go!" She yelled out, struggling in the grip of the two men who worked at Eichen House._

 _"Does Lydia even know?" She yelled out. The expression on her mother's face made the answer clear. "You didn't even tell her? How could you give up on me so soon?" She was now looking on the floor in front of her, refusing to look at her mother. The only emotion she held towards the woman at the moment was hate._

 _They were now outside, the men were leading her to a big white van. Caroline said nothing and didn't even blink when they pushed her in the van._

 _Lydia, who was waiting for her mother and sister saw how Caroline was being led to the van that had 'Eichen House' written in big letters. She wasted no time in rushing out the car and running after her mother who was just letting Caroline be taken away._

 _"Mom? Mom what's going on?" Lydia asked and Natalie's head snapped towards her other daughter as she quickly started explaining._

 _"Look. This is a good thing okay! They're gonna help her!" She said, smiling slightly although you could see tears in her eyes._

 _Tears were gathering up in Lydia's eyes as well. "What are you talking about? You're sending her to Eichen House!" Lydia yelled out, waving her arms around wildly, a trait she picked up from Stiles._

 _"She'll be safe there!" Natalie tried calming her older daughter down._

 _"No, she wont! I'm not letting them take her!" She yelled at her mother, starting to head towards her younger sister but was help back by her mother._

 _"You can't do that, Lydia!" She exclaimed, holding Lydia back._

 _Tears were freely falling from Lydia's eyes. "No! No- Caroline!" She yelled out, hoping her sister would see her._

 _Fortunately, Caroline did and her eyes snapped towards her older sister, she tried to run towards her but was held back by one of the guards as Lydia was held back by her mother._

 _Caroline was now crying as well. "Lydia! Lydia, I'll be okay! Don't worry about me! Promise me you won't worry about me too much!" She yelled to her sister._

 _"I- I promise." She yelled back, nodding swiftly._

 _"I love you!" Caroline said, not yelling anymore but Lydia could still hear her._

 _"I love you too, sister." Lydia replied, not yelling anymore ether._

 _Their mother was looking between them both, tears in her eyes,the tears that never fell._

 _Caroline looked at her mother one more time, her facial expression turning into one full of hate._

 _"I hate you." She spit at her mother one last time as the doors to the van closed and Caroline could no longer see her dear sister and Natalie. The men have put cuffs on her hands, just in case the young girl tried something._

 _Caroline didn't plan on doing anything. Her mind was blank. So was her expression. No emotion was shown on her face anymore. She simply couldn't bring herself to feel._

* * *

 **SO I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS  
This was a little taste of whats to come I guess. This shows why her mother sent her to Eichen House and stuff!**


	3. A FAMILIAR FACE

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF THE SHOW**

* * *

"Oh Death, Oh Death, Oh Death."  
"Won't you spare over another year."  
 _"What is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me."_

* * *

Caroline spent most of her days at Eichen house ether reading, or getting into fights, or doing nothing. She didn't talk, sometimes she didn't even move, and only laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and doing... Nothing. Not even blinking. The only times the redhead ever blinked or flinched was when someone died. Committed suicide, to be exact. She was a banshee after all. She couldn't only _sense_ when death is coming, she can _feel it_ when it happens. The inability to breathe as the rope was tightly secured around the persons neck. Sometimes the neck snapped, though to Caroline, it only felt like someone had pricked her with a needle. That's it.

The creepiest thing, was that sometimes she just started singing. Her voice was beautiful. Terrifyingly beautiful. Her voice echoed trough all of Eichen House. Everyone could hear it at night.

 _They nicknamed it Echo House for a reason._

Until came the day her old pal' Stiles Stilinski arrived, was when she actually stood up, and moved around.  
She knew trouble was coming, she could practically smell it.

After the day that Stiles was first let into Eichen House, Caroline felt this need to find him. Talk to him.  
She didn't know why.

 _Was he going to die soon?_

Caroline let her banshee senses take over and guide her the way. She walked through the empty corridors, barefoot, head slightly tilted to the right, and not blinking.

"Caroline?"

The girl swiftly turned around at the mention of her name. Her face instantly brightened and the empty look she had on her face disappeared, when she saw Stiles looking at her with a concerned look. Oliver, a patient Caroline has seen around many times was standing behind him.

"Stiles?" Caroline's voice broke.

Caroline looked like she was about to cry, she smiled a sad smile and ran up to him, attacking him with a hug, it took him a second but he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Hey- it's okay, Care. You're okay." He whispered to her, as they hugged.

"I am so happy to see you." She whispered back.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Caroline asked him after they pulled away from their hug.

"Yeah I'm fine." He hesitated.

"No you're not. You wouldn't be here if you were fine." Caroline said, her smile dropping a bit.

"Yeah- I'm not. I'm not okay."

"What's going on, Stiles?"

"You- you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Caroline let out a humorless laugh, "You- we're in Eichen House. You do know what that means right? Tell me what's going on."

"Okay- do you- what is your opinion on the supernatural?" He started to say slowly and carefully, as if talking to a toddler.

"I know." The words escaped her mouth without her even realizing it.

"You know?" Stiles asked her, honestly surprised the young girl knew. He seemed to have forgotten the reason she got sent to Eichen House.

"Yeah. I've known ever since I got here." Caroline answered the boy, looking down.

"But how? Who told you?" He asked her in confusion.

Caroline's face visually paled at the question and her eyes widened. She didn't look up at him. She stared at the ground with the same expression on her face she had when she let the in her banshee guide her.

The same empty expression. Except this time there was only one emotion in her eyes. One emotion nobody wanted to feel.

Fear.

You could clearly see the fear in her eyes as she slowly looked back up at the boy. But he only looked at her in confusion and worry.

"Care?"

"You." She said, her voice was shaky.

"What?" Stiles asked her in confusion, squinting his eyes and walking one step closer to her.  
Caroline backed away almost instantly.

"You! You're the one who told me!" She yelled at him, making Stiles more confused than ever.

"Caroline, what are you-" Stiles started to say, but was cut off by Caroline.

"You told me!" She screamed. "You were there! You're the reason my mother sent me here!"

She let the tears fall. Stiles was looking at her in guilt, though he didn't know what exactly he felt guilty of.

 _"Nogitsune!_ " Caroline screamed, making Stiles quickly look at her with wide eyes full of terror.

"What did you say?" He asked her quietly, to make sure he heard correctly. You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Nogitsune. It's you. I remember now. You told me who you were." She nodded, more to herself than Stiles.

"You told me you were the Nogitsune. I kept on seeing you everywhere. In my dreams. In real life. You were trying to tell me something. I remember now."

"Caroline. What do you remember? What was I trying to tell you?" Stiles carefully asked her, stepping a little closer to her. This time she didn't back away.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a deep male voice.

"Caroline Martin. Someone's here to see you."

Caroline and Stiles looked behind them, seeing a man in a white coat and Caroline's mother standing next to him, a small smile on her face.

"No." Caroline whispered, making Stiles glance at her in confusion.

* * *

 _"My name is death and the end is near."_


	4. NOGITSUNE

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.**

* * *

"Caroline," Natalie said with a nod towards her daughter as she sat down on the chair, resting her hands on the table. Caroline sat on the opposite end of the table, her hands handcuffed, also resting on the table. There were two guards standing near the door. Caroline knew why they were in there instead of waiting outside. They didn't want her to try anything. They were _afraid_ she would try something.

"Natalie," Caroline grit her teeth, glaring at the woman, who gulped visibly, then glanced towards the two guards standing by the door.

"Can we have a moment in private, please?"

The men looked hesitant, but agreed anyway, and left the room.

Natalie was silent for a few seconds, thinking of what to say to her daughter, before finally looking up to meet her eyes, "How are you?"

Caroline shut her eyes in annoyance, taking a deep breath to calm herself, then opening her eyes again. "I'm good."

"That's good." Her mother nodded, a sad smile on her face, "I guess."

"Anything else you wanted?"

"I- uh, Lydia wanted to see you."

Those words made Caroline look up instantly, her eyes wide as she stared at her other in disbelief, "Really? Where is she?"

"Uh, yeah. She'll be here soon, she was talking to Scott on the phone. I'm sure she'll be done soon."

"Okay." Caroline answered shortly, looking down at her hands. She suddenly felt an odd feeling rush over her. She shuddered, feeling cold, causing her mother to look at her confusedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just," Caroline paused, "cold, I guess."

Natalie looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway, looking at her daughter in concern.

"Caroline," There was a whisper, making the girl jump.

"What did you say?" She asked, looking at her mother, assuming she was the one who said her name.

"I didn't say anything." Her mother replied in confusion. Caroline squinted her eyes, looking around the room in confusion. _Who said her name?_

"Caroline." There it was again, this time, the voice sounding angrier, louder and deeper. Caroline looked towards her mother, only seeing her looking down at her hands, looking calm and not saying a word. The read head let out a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. _She was just hearing things, right? Like always?_  
But Caroline still couldn't shake off that weird feeling. The feeling that made her want to scream and run like hell, and never look back. Then, there was another whisper. And another one, and another one, until eventually it was as if there were hundreds of people in the room, all crowded around her, saying her name. Caroline's eyes widened as she looked around the room, her breaths getting heavy.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Natalie asked her daughter in concern, sitting up straight in her seat.

Caroline didn't hear her, there were too many voices. Too many voices for her to handle. She stared down at the table in front of her, trying to block out the sounds. She wanted to cover her ears with her hands, but couldn't since her hands were cuffed. She stared at her hands, ignoring the voices.

"Caroline?" Her mother yelled, standing up from her chair, about to walk towards her daughter to try and calm her down, but stood back when she saw her suddenly looking up at her with a glare, "Oh, god."

The light bulb above the table started flickering, causing Natalie's eyes to widen and look up, fear clear in her eyes.

There were more voices than before, and it wouldn't be long until Caroline would snap. Only a matter of seconds. She knew who it was. Who was causing her to hear all those voices. _The Nogitsune. Stiles._

Caroline.

Caroline.

 _Caroline._

That's when Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed. She somehow managed to break the cuffs, bringing her hands up to cover her ears. the voices immediately disappearing. The light bulb above them blew up, causing Natalie to duck down, covering her head with her hands, trying not to let any pieces of glass hit her. Caroline finally stopped screaming.  
The scream of the banshee echoed through the room. Natalie slowly stood up, eyes wide as she stared at her daughter in fear and shock. That's when the guards rushed back in, eyes wide as they looked around the room for any threats, their eyes finally landing on Caroline and Natalie, who shook her head at the guards, mouthing to them that she could handle it.

"...Are you okay?"

"No," Caroline answered shortly, looking like she was about to cry, and well, she was about to cry, "he's here." That's when Caroline let the tears fall. She was sobbing. Her mother walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter, giving her a comforting hug.

"I'm not okay!" Caroline sobbed, "Because he's coming! He's here already!"

"Who?" Natalie asked her in confusion, pulling away from the hug to stare at her daughter. The two didn't notice Lydia open the door and walk in. Well not exactly walk in. The strawberry blonde stood at the door, staring at her sister, tears in her eyes. She heard her scream. The older banshee heard the younger banshees' scream.

"Who? Who's coming?" Her mother asked the sobbing girl, trying to calm her down and explain what's going on in her head.

"He's coming," She repeated, her voice now sounding strained and tired. She has let go of her mother and was now sitting on the cold floor.

"Listen, sweetheart. You need to tell me who's coming, I don't understand what you're talking about." Her mother said to her, her voice calm and soothing. Caroline looked up at her mother with wide, crazy eyes.

"Chaos is coming," Caroline said. "no. No, no, no." The girl suddenly shook her head. "He's already here. He's already here. Lydia, he's already here!" She looked up at her sister, who looked surprised that she noticed her there, Natalie was also surprised. How did she not notice her older daughter walk in?

"What?" Lydia asked, now looking at her sister in confusion.

"Lydia, you have to stop him! You guys have to stop him!" Caroline stood up, walking towards her older sister, who was still staring at her in confusion. "To kill him. You have to beat him, Lydia. Play his game. And beat him at it. Beat him a his own game."

"Care - I - I don't understand."

"You know what I'm talking about. The Nogitsune." Caroline said seriously. Lydia's eyes widened in shock. "How- how do you know?" Lydia asked her sister quietly, not wanting her mother, who was watching the two quietly to hear their conversation.

"A divine move, Lydia. That's all you need." Caroline raised her voice, stepping closer to Lydia, who stepped back, _"A divine move, Lydia!"_ Caroline yelled, grabbing her sisters' shoulders, trying to get her to understand.

That's when the guards came back in, grabbing Caroline's arms and dragging her out of the room. Caroline didn't bother struggling against their hold, knowing it was useless. Natalie and Lydia watched as Caroline was being dragged away, tears, sadness and guilt in both of their eyes. But Lydia's eyes held much more emotion than that. She was shocked, sad, terrified, surprised and confused all at once.

* * *

"Caroline?" Stiles asked as she watched the girl being dragged away to her room by a guard. Caroline looked towards him, no longer seeing the nogitsune, but Stiles. Her friend Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"Hey, what are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Stiles asked the guard, following after him and Caroline, glancing at Caroline occasionally in concern.

"I'm taking her back to her room. Now, go mind your own business." The guard snapped, seeming tired of Stiles already.

"Well, can I come with you. You know, just to make sure she gets to her room safely."

"I am bringing her to her room myself, she doesn't need you."

"Well- maybe some patient attacks you and you're too busy dragging Caroline to her room, so maybe I can-"

"You know what? Shut up, and get her to her room yourself, you little shit." The guard snapped at him, shoving Caroline at him and stomping off. Caroline was really glad that they left the laziest guard to bring her back to her room.

"Alright, then." Stiles muttered, taking a step closer to Caroline, a small smile on his face. "You okay?"

"Not really. They think I'm crazy now. They don't believe me, Stiles." Caroline spoke quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey- it's alright. It's okay. Wanna know why?" Stiles said, putting an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him, not bothering to ask her what she was talking about. Caroline looked up at him, silently asking him 'why?'. "Because I believe you, alright?"

"Thank you." Caroline smiled, forgetting what had happened a few minutes ago and the two continued walking back to her room.

The two continued to walk in silence, Stiles wanting to speak up and ask her what she meant when she said something about the nogitsune, but decided to stay quiet, knowing that it wasn't the time. So he brought her back to her room, but stopped her before she could enter it. Her roommate, Lucy, was sat on the bed, staring at the wall, ignoring Caroline and Stiles.

"Caroline, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

"What is it, Stiles?"

"Look, I can't explain everything to you right now, but when we get out of here, I will tell you everything."

"What- what are you talking about? There's no way out of here? And what do you want to tell me?"

"Just, trust me, okay?"

"Okay."


	5. LITTLE SECRET

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF IN ANY WAY.**

* * *

Caroline was now let out of her room, and was talking to a girl outside. She didn't really know her that well, but she said her name was Malia, so Caroline tried to make friends with her. After all, she needed some, since all she has ever done in Eichen was sit around all day, doing nothing.

"How are you so calm?" Malia asked all of a sudden, her arms crossed, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, blinking a few times.

"We're stuck in this," Malia started to say, but paused, as if trying to find the right word to describe the place, "we're stuck in this jail, and you're just so calm! How?"

Caroline thought about it for a few moments. How was she so calm? How come after her little freak outs, even after all of those, she was still calm afterwards. She didn't really know how to answer Malia, and she didn't have to, since a familiar face walked up to them, standing behind Malia.

"Malia?" Said the person behind them, causing Malia to turn around quickly, only to face Stiles Stilinski. One of the two she blamed for her being in the nuthouse in the first place.

"Hey, Stiles," He introduced himself, "do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott. We-we're the ones who helped you out-"

The boy couldn't continue, since Malia has already raised her fist and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards slightly and fall to the ground, though he slowly got back up. Caroline's eyes widened and she looked towards Malia, waiting for an explanation as to why she just punched her friend.

"Hey!" A guard yelled, starting to walk towards Malia. "Malia!" The guard grabbed her arms, preventing her from throwing any more punches at Stiles. Caroline stood there, her eyes still wide and arms crossed. She couldn't really do anything in that situation.

Another guards came up behind Stiles and grabbed his arms as well.

"Hey! What the- she hit me!" Stiles tried to defend himself, but the guard ignored him and continued on gripping his arms tight behind his back, refraining him from making any movement.

"More like this Malia and your headed to the closed unit!" The guards threatened Malia, causing her to grit her teeth in annoyance and struggle against his hold a bit more.

"Wait, wait, stop! I didn't do anything!" Stiles continued to try an defend himself. Caroline wanted to help him, but she knew it would be no use. They would just take her with him as well. The other guards dragged Malia away from the scene, Caroline shooting her one last worried look, before turning back to Stiles. Soon enough, a big crowd formed around the scene, that is until Marin Morrell arrived.

"Enough!" The woman commanded and surprisingly, the guards obeyed her and let Stiles go, but still stood nearby. The crowd slowly began to lessen, which Caroline was extremely thankful for.

Ms. Morrell crouched down in front of Stiles. "Stiles?" She asked. Stiles looked up at her, a look of surprise and recognition on his face. He knew her, and so did Caroline. She was the French teacher and the Guidance Counselor at Beacon High. "You saw something, didn't you?" She asked, causing a look of confusion to spread across Caroline's face.

"Basement." Stiles answered her. "I've been down there before."

Caroline's confusion was clear on her face. "What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?"

The two turned their heads towards her. Ms. Morrell smiled at her, and Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing how to answer her question.

"It seems like there's a matter that we need to discuss." Ms. Morell said, and Caroline couldn't help but feel a little curious and excited. _What secret were they going to share with her?_

* * *

"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today." Marin Morrell said as she and the group she was with all sat on chairs that formed a circle. Caroline, Stiles and Malia being in that group. "It may surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It's a rather... Mature emotion." She spoke, and Caroline listened quietly, Malia sighed and Stiles just looked nervous the whole time.

"Malia," Ms. Morrell said, turning her gaze towards her, "You said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction."

"I said it made me feel sick to my stomach." Malia answered bluntly, and a boy coughed a few times.

"Isn't that nice." Caroline muttered, playing with her hair, not bothering to look up. She would only occasionally glance at Stiles or Malia.

"Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological. How does guilt make you feel Stiles?"

"I'm sorry what?" Stiles asked, since he wasn't paying attention before.

"Guilt. How does it make you feel?"

"Nervous." Stiles spoke, shaking slightly.

"Like a sense of urgency?" Ms. Morrell half said, half asked, Stiles nodded. "You feel the need to make up for something you've done. To apologize. These are healthy responses." Morrell continued talking, but Caroline was too busy looking at Stiles to notice. Not in that way, of course, she just noticed he looked oddly pale, paler than how pale he actually was, and a little shaken up. He started looking towards his left, his eyes widening and fear spreading across his face, causing Caroline to look towards wherever he was looking. She instantly froze, her eyes widened almost comically. It was him, again. The thing she feared the most. The nogitsune.

She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes, looking back at the same spot. He wasn't there anymore. She let out a silent sigh of relief, wiping off the sweat that formed on her forehead. She must have been seeing things, again.

"What do you call someone who doesn't feel guilt?" Morrell asked. _A monster, a sociopath, a cat too probably,_ Caroline thought.

"A sociopath?" Oliver suggested, raising his hand.

"That's right, Oliver." Morrell nodded, her eyes drifting to Stiles, who was rubbing his neck and then to Caroline, who was staring at the wall with wide eyes. She looked back towards Stiles, just then noticing the dark outlines of veins. Her face hardened.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we need to take a break." She spoke, which caused Caroline to blink rapidly and look around, as if she just woke up.

She stood up, along with everyone else, except Stiles, and started to leave.

"Not you, Caroline. Come back here, please. I need to talk to both you and Stiles."


End file.
